More to come for the night
by Rin02KagamineVocaloid
Summary: This is a story i've been working on in language arts. Still Working on this


**More to come for the night**

"Aqua… Where are you..?" said the long jet black haired girl said looking around for her cousin.

"Sayu! Sorry for taking so long. Zero was keeping me back in class." Aqua said struggling for

Breath. "Well which movie do you want to see today?" Sayu asked with excitement. "How about

The Traveling Alignment? I read the book. It's really good I hear." Aqua Said with a little smile.

"Sure it sounds good as long as your fine with it I'm fine." Sayu said with a giggle. As Aqua and

Sayu were walking to the movie theater they saw a fight going on half a block from the movie

Theater. "Aqua….do you want to help them…?" Sayu looked at her with little worry. "Eh…I

Guess…. I just think that one of the guys is Zero because he's always getting into fights." She

Said with a sigh. "Then why don't we get a little closer look to see if it really is Zero..?"

Sayu said with little hope. Zero was Aqua's friend. She's known him for several years. Now

While She's 16 and he's 17 ½ he's 6"2 with golden brown eyes and dark brown hair. To Kat he

Looked Like an angel. Sayu was Aqua's younger cousin.

Sayu looks to be around 18 with her long black Hair.

Sayu is only 14 ½ she has beautiful gray-green eyes, and Aqua the hopeless one who's

Actually in love with Zero. Aqua had the color blue-gray eyes and her hair was dark brown

Middle back length. Her bangs were dyed blonde so she could dye it blue or purple. "So, Sayu

You want to make a bet like we always did…?" Aqua said smiling. "Sure you're up Aqua!"

Sayu said with a competition smile. "Okay so you see the two guys trying to get Zero from the

Left. You go after them and I go after the others on the right." Aqua said looking to the left then

To the right. "Sure thing Aqua." She said dashing off to the left to try and get the guys on the

Left. Aqua smiled a bit then heard a car honking and she looked off to the side and saw the car

About to hit her. She tried to avoid it, she jumped off into the right side seeing if the car

Wouldn't hit her. But, it was already too late she had gotten hit on her leg and on her side.

She laid there on the ground unconscious with pain going through her body. "Aqua!" Sayu came

Running after he crying. Sayu had gotten Karan out of the fight before she went over to Aqua.

"Zero! Please call the Hospital right away we need an E.M.T here stat!" Sayu said crying

Holding onto Aqua's hand. "Alright I'll go call them." Zero left Sayu to be with Aqua. Zero

Came back and sat down beside Aqua's left side looking down at her. "What a mess you got

Into this time Aqua." He said with tears rolling down his face. "Karan do…you like Aqua..?"

Sayu said looking up at him with little amazement. "Uh… Yeah…." He said looking down with

His slight tan face blushing a little bit. "Wow… I sort of been thinking that Aqua likes you too

Because she's been acting different whenever she mentions you." She said with a little smile.

The alarm of the E.M.T's scared Sayu and she turned around seeing them. "Where's the girl?

Also what happened to make her unconscious?" The E.M.T Asked. "She got hit by a 2007

Honda. She's right here also." Sayu said showing the E.M.T where Aqua was. The E.M.T had

Put some breathing tubes down her throat and nose to get her breathing again. Finally after

Half an hour Aqua started breathing on her own but was still unconscious. "Her heart rate

Is stabled but she's going to have to go through surgery before she can actually be able to

Recover properly." The E.M.T said. "Oh… How long do you think it's going to be before she

Can get back on her feet?" Zero and Sayu asked at the same time. "Probably a month or

3 weeks at minimum. If she lost her memory then it's going to take longer than a month

Until she realizes who she is and the people around her are." The E.M.T said looking at them

With a bit of wariness. "Well… I guess it's enough for me. Hopefully she can get back on her feet

As soon as possible." Sayu Said looking down at Aqua. "Sayu it's okay. You go get some rest I'll

Stay here with Aqua. Okay?" Zero said looking down at Aqua then at Sayu. "Mm…Alright… I'll

Be back in a few hours then." Sayu said walking out of the emergency room. "Alright..." He said

Looking down at Aqua swiftly moving her hair off to the side to see her eyes. He smiled a bit

Mumbling a bit to himself. "I hope you can get better…" He got up and walks out of the room

With his hands in his jean pockets thinking about how school and the movie theater incident

Happened. "Is patient Aqua ready for the surgery?" Doctor Michaels asked the nurse. "No She's

Not she still needs to have a stabilized heart rate." Said the nurse looking into the room. Then a

Loud blurring alarm went off. The nurse with her hair now up was running into Aqua's room.

"She has a blood lose condition! Something is puncturing her internals!" The nurse shouted to

Doctor Michaels. The Doctor with his slick blond hair ran into the room to check what was going

On. He looked at the heart rate monitor. "45 over 150." He said. "She's losing blood fast!" Said

The nurse running out of the room to get a monitor and blood transplants. She connected the first

Packages of blood to a rack that was holding water and antibiotics. She put the needle in Aqua's

Arm and the blood started going into her arm. "Now we got to see where the Blood lose is

Coming from." Said Doctor Michaels. The nurse started looking until she saw Aqua's Jeans

Getting soaked in blood on her calf. The nurse pulled up the jean leg and saw a 6 glass shards in

Her leg. "One point of blood loss." The nurse said trying to take out the glass with her hands

Slowly. Aqua had still been losing a lot of blood. "It's no good. We have to locate the other

Points of the bleeding." The nurse said finishing her leg now soaking up the blood and putting on

Gauze wrap on her leg.


End file.
